Ninety Nine
by EbilMe666
Summary: A collection of ninety nine stories each with exactly ninety nine words. Genres will range from angst to humor (more angst than anything else though). I will update at least once a day until it's finished. Please don't hesitate to leave a suggestion for a story. Ratings will be K - T.
1. Attempt

**So, this is basically going to be a series of ninety nine stories each with exactly ninety nine words. The themes will be different for each one and genres will range from angst to humor. I will update at least once a day until it's finished unless something comes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the Marvel universe in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**Attempt.  
**

**Genre(s): Angst. - Rating: T - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): Attempted suicide**

* * *

Tony looked at the Arc Reactor. He'd taken it out and placed it on the desk, just wondering if it would be worth it to put it back in again. He could feel the shrapnel as it inched closer to his heart. The pain was beginning to get unbearable so he put it back in before it killed him.

Wouldn't Howard be so damn proud of him now? proud of the son who could never do anything in his life right. Heck, he didn't even have the guts to kill himself all the way.

Tony reached for his drink.

* * *

**Please don't hesitate to review to tell me what you thought or maybe you could even suggest a prompt/idea for future chapters?**

**Thank you for reading!**

_**Ebil.**_


	2. Razor

**Razor**

******Genre(s): Angst. - Rating: T - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): Self harm**

* * *

He pressed the cold, sharp metal against his skin. He applied more pressure as he dragged it across his wrist. The pain and warm blood that trickled out of the wound were welcoming. They let him see that he was still alive, even after everything he'd suffered.

Any sign of the cut would be gone by the next day, one benefit of super healing. Your friends wouldn't notice if you'd been cutting.

Friends. All his friends were dead. All the people he used to know.

_Bucky. _

He brought down the razor again, this time with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**So, it was suggested by _SnarryMoreidLover _that I do one about self harm. They did not specify who's self harm (although I suspect they meant Tony's.) So, I began writing and I did actually mean for it to be another Tony centric one because I really like writing about Tony. It sort of developed into Steve centric though. You have to feel sorry for Cap really, I mean everyone he knew is dead. (Yes, _I_ know Bucky isn't really dead but _he _doesn't. Yet)**

**Anyway, be sure to leave a suggestion in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Ebil**_


	3. Liability

**Liability**

******Genre(s): General. - Rating: K+ - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): Mentions of PTSD**

* * *

"Stark you're a damn liability to this team." Fury said after discovering that Tony had PTSD.  
"What?" Tony asked. "So you're just going to kick me out?"  
"What if you had a panic attack on a mission?" Fury asked. "You'd endanger the whole group."  
"That won't happen." Tony said.  
"I can't take that risk." Fury said. "You're off the team." He turned and left the tower.

Was that all Tony was to the Avengers now? Was he really just a danger?

No. They were a family. They wouldn't let Fury do this.

Right?

He honestly didn't know any more.

* * *

**Remember to leave a suggestion in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Ebil**_


	4. Sleep Walking

**Sleep Walking**

******Genre(s): Humour. - Rating: K - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): N/A**

* * *

Tony was in the kitchen, making himself some coffee, when he heard a noise. He left the room to see what it was and very nearly laughed at what he saw.

Clint was sleep walking and had somehow managed to get himself from his floor to the Avengers' floor.

Tony thought about whether or not he should wake him. He decided against it.

"Jarvis, you had better be getting this." He whispered, holding in laughter.  
"Of course sir." Jarvis said into Tony's ear piece.  
"When everyone's in here tomorrow play it on the TV."

This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Suggested by _SnarryMoreidLover. _**

**Leave a suggestion in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Ebil.**_


	5. No one

**No one**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort. - Rating: K+ - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): Break up.**

* * *

Love.

The complex emotion that toyed with you. Made you trust a person until they could do no wrong.

You realize that you don't deserve it. No one can love a monster like you.

You distance yourself from her. Spend more time with no one, believing that if you actually spent time with her she'd realize she didn't love you.

She'd break up. You'd blame yourself. No one would stop you.

You'd cry when no one could see and no one would comfort you.

If you were Tony Stark there was never a no one. There was always Jarvis.

* * *

**This was implied to be Pepper breaking up with Tony but you could really put any woman in place of her or replace she with he if you really wanted. That's why I left the pairing as N/A.**

**Anyway, leave a suggestion in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Ebil.**_


	6. Bucky

**Bucky**

******Genre(s): I honestly don't know - let's say General with a hint of Angst. - Rating:K - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): N/A**

* * *

Steve missed him. He missed Bucky more than anyone realized. Bucky had been his colleague and sidekick but more than that he was his friend. Bucky had been the one who stood up for him before he was Captain America. The one who was always there.

But now he wasn't.

Steve had the Avengers now, but they were different. They weren't from his time and they couldn't replace Bucky.

Steve knew they weren't trying to replace him but that's what it felt like.

He didn't belong in the 21st century.

He belonged in the 1940s with Bucky and Peggy.

* * *

**Because I have decided that torturing Steve is almost as fun as torturing Tony. Who knew huh?**

**Well, remember to leave a suggestion and what you thought about this chapter in a review!**

**As always my amazing readers. Thank you.**

_**Ebil.**_


	7. Loki

**Loki**

**Genre(s): err.. Slightly angsty? - Rating: K - Pairing(s): N/A - Warning(s): N/A**

* * *

All he had wanted was to be seen as an equal. He was always second best and never knew why. Until his skin turned blue.

He wasn't wanted. He knew that now.

Born to be a king? He was born to die.

He'd show them. He'd take the crown by force if he had to.

He failed. No matter. He'd take another crown.

Midgard.

He could rule over the pathetic humans that his brother loved so much. He's a god in their eyes after all.

He hadn't counted on the Avengers. The group that stopped him.

Again he failed.

* * *

**It was suggested by a guest to add Loki but I couldn't think of anything to write for him so I just wrote with him in mind and this happened. There will be more Loki stories in the future! I promise!**

**Remember to leave a suggestion in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_Ebil_**


End file.
